lo confuso del amor entre una gema y una humana
by karinacruz
Summary: no lo sé, es que… en el verano siempre nos divertimos jugando o en una épica aventura de gemas o algo asi, pero… ahora el clouster está ah… socializando o algo parecido ahí abajo y no ha habido señales de diamante amarillo o algo por el estilo, y no lo sé, ya ni siquiera me la paso bien como antes-dijo la niña y se ruborizo...


Lo confuso del amor entre una gema y una humana

 **Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Steven univers, hace un tiempo lo había pensado y por fin me anime ¿Qué les parece? Díganme que opinan:**

Ambos niños se encontraban sentados frente a la ventana que daba a la playa, veían como la suave brisa caía con despreocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Connie?-pregunto el niño al ver que su amiga no hablaba ni reía, ni tampoco le había sugerido que salieran a mojarse en la lluvia (algo que hacían habitualmente)

-está llegando el invierno-le contesto la niña sin dejar de mirar afuera- las picaduras de los mosquitos se fueron y empezó a hacer frio por las noches, eso es lo que me pasa Steven

-¿Qué hay de malo en que el invierno llegue?-pregunto el niño, desconcertado ¿Por qué su mejor amiga le preocupaba el invierno?, él se acercó a ella un poco y la miro a los ojos, incitándola para que ella hiciera lo mismo.-

-no lo sé, es que… en el verano siempre nos divertimos jugando o en una épica aventura de gemas o algo asi, pero… ahora el clouster está ah… socializando o algo parecido ahí abajo y no ha habido señales de diamante amarillo o algo por el estilo, y no lo sé, ya ni siquiera me la paso bien como antes-dijo la niña y se ruborizo- cuando no había nada raro entre nosotros, antes no me costaba nada hablarte o jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve, y ahora… solo me confundes, quiero pasar el día contigo, pero a la vez no … eso es lo que pasa Steven

El niño solo hizo lo que algo muy dentro de él le dijo; le tomo la mano a la niña y se la apretó, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

La niña se ruborizo aún más, la mano le cosquilleaba, y por fin entendió todas esas referencias de sus libros de novelas donde decía que era como electricidad. Sintió una oleada de emociones nuevas y muy diferentes; miedo a que algo entre ellos fuera a cambiar, alegría de estar tan unido a él, ternura de que fuera tan lindo, y tal vez demasiado amor, no quería quitar la mano, pero una gota de lluvia callo de la ventana a su cara y ella se asustó y retiro la mano. Ella miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que era tarde y que era hora de irse a casa, se levantó y empezó a tomar todas sus cosas.

Steven noto que su amiga evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y no quería hablarle, es más, ni siquiera veía en su dirección, él sintió que lo había echado todo a perder, su fiel amiga ya no le hablaría más, no tenía que tomarle la mano, solo tenía que haber hablado con ella y hacerla sentir mejor, lo había estropeado todo.

Al poco rato la niña había guardado todo y esperaba la llegada de sus padres, se sentó de nuevo al lado de Steven, no entendió como pero ella estiro la mano y la acercó hasta la mano del chico, él se la tomo de nuevo y siguieron en silencio asi por un rato, noto más confianza en su agarre. Por fin entendía porque todos decían eso de las mariposas en el estómago; era un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, no, no solo en la boca del estómago, sino en todo, sabía que no quería soltarlo, pero cuando vio el auto de sus padres inmediatamente quito la mano y se levantó.

-a-adiós Steven-dijo con voz temblorosa

-adiós-contesto con voz muy baja

La niña se apresuró a la puerta, no sin verse por última vez en el espejo, tenía las mejillas rojas y le temblaban las manos, cuando sus padres tocaron a la puerta ella salió.

-hola mamá-dijo y enseguida noto que hablaba con un tono muy dulce, más de lo habitual, casi meloso, asi que se aclaró la garganta y fingió toser, asi su madre creería que fue por una enfermedad en vez de otra cosa.-hola papá

-vámonos Connie, parece que ya te estas resfriando-dijo su madre y la jalo de la mano hasta el auto- ¿Dónde está Steven? siempre sale a despedirte

-él… él estaba resfriado-dijo esperando que eso la convenciera- creo que me lo ha pegado

Su madre asintió y le puso un abrigo a pesar de que no hacia tanto frio

-me temo que no lo veras hasta que ambos se recuperen-dijo su madre esperando a que su hija protestara diciendo que no era grave, pero en vez de eso la niña asintió y se apretó más el abrigo.-¿te pasa algo Connie?

-nada, solo…- fingió toser para sonar más convincente- me duele la garganta, eso es todo

Al llegar a su casa ella fue a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, tomo uno de sus libros e intento por horas leerlo, pero todos sus pensamientos iban siempre al mismo lado: Steven. Ya no podía leer, pero no se podía permitir que siguiera esto-lo que sea que fuera-. Ella tenía solo 12 años y él acababa de cumplir 14, era mucha la diferencia de edad, no podía continuar asi.

Mientras tanto el niño miraba su mano, preguntándose si ella había sentido el mismo cosquilleo, pero también sentía miedo ¿Qué tal si él nunca crecía? Ella seria presidenta y ¿él que? ¿Primer niño? Y si crecía, ¿Qué pasaría si el resultaba inmortal, como las otras gemas? Si se llegaban a casar y si llegaban a tener unas vidas juntas ¿Qué pasaría si el nunca moría? Tendría que soportar que Connie muriera, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?.

Asi fue cuando los dos niños suspiraron y entonces supieron algo, que era simple y siempre había estado frente a sus ojos: dejarlo seguir y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, que todo quedara en manos del destino.

 **Asi que… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Hace poco se me ocurrió y no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza asi que díganme que tal**


End file.
